The present invention relates to a cloth disc assembly for a mop and, more particularly, to a cloth disc assembly that is detachably mounted to a lower end of a stick of a mop and that can be driven to dehydrate cleaning strips of the cloth disc assembly.
A type of currently available mop includes a stick and a cloth disc assembly attached to a lower end of the stick. Cloth fixed on a disc of the cloth disc assembly can be placed in a dehydrating cylinder that can be rotated to dehydrate the cloth. The disc includes circular cross sections and a plurality of fixing holes each receiving a cleaning unit consisting of includes a plurality of bundled cleaning strips made of cloth or cotton. Each cleaning strip is folded in two, and the folded portions are frictionally fixed in one of the fixing holes with each cleaning strip having two dangling ends. The cleaning units can be utilized to absorb water and clean floors. However, special tools are required to squeeze the cleaning units into each fixing hole. Furthermore, the cleaning strips of each cleaning unit must be equal to each other by cutting. As a result, manufacturing of the cloth disc assemblies with such a cleaning unit is time-consuming and expensive.
Thus, a need exists for a cloth disc assembly that can be rapidly manufactured in mass production to reduce the manufacturing time and costs.